Ardenti
by Lady Tangerine
Summary: Anakin is Fire. Padmé is Water. The tension of a war where no one seems to be the villan brings the Queen and the boy from Tatooine closer to each other in an unexpected way. Anakin has no choice, but he still chooses her. Padmé chose him, but she needs to make a choice. They have the power to destroy each other. They have the power to make each other stronger. {Anidala AU}
1. Prologue

**Author notes: Hello guys! So, this is my first Star Wars story and I'm so excited about it. Ok, there are some things you need to know before reading it:**

 **1 - There no such thing as the Force in this story. This means that there are no Jedi, no Sith and things like that. Instead some people can control the elements: Water, Earth, Fire and Air.**

 **2 - There are four Nations. One for each element.**

 **3 - These Nations are constantly in war against each other.**

 **That is all you need to know for now since the story explains itself. A special thanks to my lovely Beta. English is not my first language so I was hesitant to post this story and she helped so much with grammar and stuff! Thank you.**

There was fire everywhere. It was all he could see. He couldn't feel the heat against his skin and the smoke didn't seem to be a problem - but his mother was another story

Shmi coughed and Anakin held her hand, guiding her through the flames.

He could hear other people screaming and tried his best not to be afraid. She needed him.

"Mommy?" he called to her; hesitantly. Was she alright? Could she breathe?

"I'm here. Don't worry."

When they finally got out of the simple house they used to live in, Anakin could see his home was destroyed. Not only his home, but the whole street was chaos. Jawas tried their best to calm down the banthas and some people tried to put out the fire. Somehow, he knew that they wouldn't succeed. It was like the fire could speak to him; saying that it wasn't going to go away. It was there to stay. To conquer.

His mother's face was pure terror as she watched the home where she grew up, become ashes. Her kitchen, her bedroom, her son's bedroom; As a slave, how would she build everything again? Watto's shop was probably destroyed too- Mos Eisley wasn't an independent city anymore. The money used in Tatooine no longer had value.

The Fire Nation was here. They were responsible for all of this. And as Schmi watched the guards march towards one of the few houses that were not burned, she knew that the once not so peaceful planet was now part of their conquests. The guards were benders. As they made ruthless movements, the flames obeyed them. They would fight for their Nation, would die if their King - or Queen, she wasn't sure - told them to. What were their lives? Death was the answer. Benders, all of them, they were different from the rest. They had those abilities.

Like Anakin. Like her son.

She couldn't understand why they did all of this - all of the four Nations. Shmi heard one day that the Air Nation didn't care about lands anymore and that the last conquered planet by them was Kashyyyk fifteen years ago, but the other three wanted more. The Water Nation was ruled by a fair King, and people say the new cities that came as a result of their colonization were great places to live in. The Earth Nation didn't win a battle for a long time. She only knew Aldeeran was one of the planets ruled by the Earth Nation, and that Mustafar was the Capital of the Fire Nation, a place that only it's leaders lived. Leaders that didn't think twice before killing, it seemed.

And planets like Tatooine, ruled by none of them, places that had no rules or specific cultures are seen as prizes. Anakin, a born fire bender, was a prize.

She couldn't let him be taken by those monsters. They would break him, turn him into a soulless warrior, make him forget who he was.

Shmii made a choice.

"Ani, my sweet Ani." She called him. The little blonde boy turned to her, confused by the pain he heard in his mother's voice. Shmi looked into those blue eyes - his father's eyes, and tried to smile. Anakin, her most precious gift given to her four years ago. "I need you to do something for me. Remember that beautiful ship we saw a few days ago? The silver one parked faw away from here? I need you to run to it and tell the man with long hair that you are Shmi Skywalker's son."

Anakin was confused. Why was his mom crying? Why was she smilling at the same time?

"But why? Will you come with me?" For the first time in that night, he was afraid. His mother never asked him to go far away from home. She always told him to stay near it and never talk to strangers. What was she doing? Was she sick?

"No, my little one. I need to stay here." Schmi saw how his expression grew scared, and quickly added "I will be fine, so will you. Listen to me, Qui-Gon is a good man, he is from the Air Temple, an air bender and a good friend. He will take care of you. Ani, I love you so much. So much. Promise me that you will do everything to get to that ship, and that you won't look back. That you will be strong."

Anakin was silent. He listened to the flames. They told him to go, to do what his mother says. He always listened to the flames. They were always right.

"I promise, mommy." His little heart was in pain. Too young to understand, yet, somehow, knowing that this was goodbye. "I love you."

"I love you too, remember that." Shmi kissed his forehead, the tears falling from her doe eyes. Her heart was broken but her mind reminded her that it was for the best. The Fire Nation was evil, her husband always told her so before he was killed by them for "treason", and her son would, indeed, suffer in their hands if they found out who he was and what he was cappable of. "Now go. Go!"

And then Anakin ran. She saw him disappear into the smoke,as if it was hiding him from danger.

A hand touched her shoulder. Shmii turned, facing a Fire Guard. His friend was making the flames in her house disappear, and she almost laughed. Everything inside was destroyed anyway. Her heart was destroyed. It didn't matter what they would tell her - she didn't care anymore.

"Yes?" She politely asked.

"We have the information that this is-was, Skywalker's home." The guard said, his words harsh and without remorse. "Aaron Skyalker was a Fire Bender, a traitor of the Fire Nation, and by the law of our King, everyone related to a coward of our Empire should be destroyed."

Straight to the point, she thought.

"There is no one living there anymore" Schmi lied. "The woman who married him ran away years ago after his death."

The guard looked at her, suspicious.

"That was not what our boss told us. The information is that..."

"Your information is wrong then." She didn't let him finish. The other guard started walking towards them with something in his hand. The older woman got tense when she saw it was a picture. A picture of her... with her husband. It was burned on the edges, but their faces were there, showing her lie.

"Sir, I found this near the door. It wasn't burned." The other man said, showing his colleague the picture. "Is that...?"

Shmi saw as the guard in front of her smiled. She prayed for her son, one last time. She hoped he had reached Qui-Gon's ship by now.

"Its seems to be a good night to kill liars don't you think, Lady Skywalker?" The guard took her by her hair, and she screamed in pain. The other walked away, not bothering to look back. Schmi knew she could ask for mercy - but what was mercy? To live in chains? Stay alive and be raped and tortured by those man? She knew that happened to prisioners. And now, as the widow of a traitor, that would be her fate.

She prayed for her son. Anakin, be safe.

And then the guard moved his hands. The flames that once burned her home down now were burning her. She tried not to scream, but it was impossible. And as Shmi Skywalker faced her fate, she knew she was going to see her husband soon.

Xx

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a good Air bender. He never thought he would be as good as his Master Qui-Gon or as wise and powerful as Yoda. Yet, he knew he was good enough. Good enough to be asked to take care of a four year old child who was in their ship now for some reason.

"Who the hell is he?" Obi-Wan asked.

Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder at the boy. Anakin didn't seem to care about being wacthed in fact, he didn't seem to care about anything at all. If the ship was attacked right now, the boy wouldn't even notice.

"He is someone who needs help. " He answered his student. Seeing that Obi-Wan was not happy with the answer, he sighed and explained "That boy's father saved my life. A wise and good man, who went againt the Fire Nation's rules. We were fighting- Air versus Fire, in the some outer rim planet. My leg was burned, I couldn't move and the fire was coming fast towards me...then he came and carried me to a safe place. You see, I was his enemy, and yet he saved me because leaving someone to die that way is not something anyone should do. He promised he would take care of my family if something happened. Well, I didn't have a family, but I thanked him anyway. I could have died that day. I promised him I would help him in anything he needed. Four years ago, I heard about his death. Apparently he left the Fire Nation, and as a traitor-"

"He was hunted down." Obi-Wan completed, understanding what was said. He looked at the little boy. "And now, you feel like helping that kid you will pay your debt."

"It is not about a debt to be paid, my friend. It is about doing the right thing." Qui-Gon placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Someday, you will understand. Now, why don't you try to make him feel better, uh? We have one hour until we arrive on Naboo."

Obi-Wan nodded as he watched his Master walk away. Sighing, with slow steps he walked to the four year old. The boy seemed to be lost, and cold. The ginger took a blanket and handed over to him. The scared blue eyes looking at him, curious.

"Space is cold. You'll get used to it." Obi-Wan said. Damn, how was he supposed to make that child feel better? He knew nothing about kids!

"No, I won't." The kid answered, taking the blanket.

Obi-Wan felt like an idiot. Help the child Qui-Gon said, he thought sarcastically.

"Well, I used to think like you once. Then, trip after trip, I fell in love with the space. It is beautiful, huge, with so many planets that we never know where to spend our vacation on." He smiled to the kid. The boy just looked at him. "Maybe you will get used to it too. But since you came from a really hot place, it will take some time."

"Maybe." The blonde boy said. Biting his lip, he looked at the older with insecurity. "Will you go back for my mother?"

The silence came between them. In his experience, Obi-Wan knew what the Fire Nation did the the planets they conquered. They destroyed it before building or making anything better. Unlike the Water Nation who made contracts and negotiations, the Fire Nation liked war. It was part of their element after all: the pure act of rage, the destruction.

And, that kid in front of him; that scared and frightened kid was probably a Fire bender. An orphan.

Obi-Wan felt his heat ache for the young one.

"I'm sorry, but we can't. Your mother is in a better place now, trust me. Qui-Gon will take good care of you, I know that because he took care of me and- hey! Look at me! I'm not that bad, am I?" He tried to be funny, and felt happy when the child smiled. Good job. "My name is Obi-Wan, by the way. Some people call me Ben since it is a long name. You can call me whatever you wish though. After all, it seems like we will be together for a while."

The blonde boy smiled.

"My name is Anakin Skywalker." he said proudly. "I think it sounds funny, but mommy tells me I should be proud of it."

"You should."

"I'm a pilot. The best one in this whole galaxy. And I like to build things, oh, and by the way I think that thay droid is broken." Anakin pointed to a rusty gold droid. "I can fix it if you'd like."

"We would. When we arrive on Naboo, we can ask for some tools for you." Obi-Wan smiled. Well, that kid wasn't too bad. And Qui-Gon was right, he needed help. He was alone in this cruel world. He needed a friend. Seeing the confused look on Anakin's face, Ben hurried to explain. "Naboo is a beautiful planet. Maybe the most beautiful in the Galaxy for all I know. It is also the Capital of the Water Nation, where the King and the Queen live. They make the laws, festivals and everything there. I think you will like it."

"Why are we going to the Water Nation's home? Mommy told me that he is an Air bender." Anakin pointed to where Qui-Gon was. His innocent face was still confused. "Are you an Air bender too?"

"Yes, I am. Old Qui-Gon is my teacher - don't tell him I called him old, promise me." Obi-Wan laughed when Anakin nodded. "Right, good. We need to go to Naboo to contact the Air Temple on Coruscant. That is where we live." We need to see if you can come with us, of course he wouldn't say that and now, Ben hoped Anakin could be raised in one of the Air villages. They were happy, peaceaful places. Most of them as least. The Air Nation left war behind. "Our comlink is broken, and while we could buy another part of the ship that was broken on Tatooine, we didn't find a new one. And, since the Water Nation is friendly, we will spend a few days there until we go home."

"Home? I will go back to Tatooine then?" Obi-Wan opened his mouth to answer, but Anakin interruped him. "I don't want to back! I hate that place- I mean, I want mommy but I hate eveything there. The tusken raiders are evil, and Watto never lets me play with the other kids. Not that I want to, because- they laughed at me because I'm a slave and mommy too. And there is sand, lots of it, and I don't like sand."

Obi-Wan was going to answer, but Qui-Gon came back. The older man had a smile on his face and Ben knew it was because he was being friendly to the boy. His Master was proud of him, that that felt good.

"No. Anakin, Tatooine is not your home anymore." Qui-Gon's voice was gentle. "I still don't know where your new home will be, but if it depends on me, your home will be with us at the Air Temple on Coruscant. Would you like that?"

Anakin looked between both of them.

"Mommy told me I should trust you." Was his answer.

Qui-Gon smiled and Obi-Wan was relieved. Good, not a rebel four-year-old to become a problem.

"Good." Qui-Gon messed the kid's hair. Anakin seemed annoyed, but didn't say anything. The Master turned to his Apprentice. "We arrived on Naboo."

Xx

Naboo had five cities, the capital being Theed, where the King lived. The Palace was beautiful- and big. That was the first thing Anakin noticed. He didn't know what time it was - the sun was going down, and it was getting dark. It felt like he had been away from his mommy for days. He felt sad, sure, but that Ben guy seemed to be nice. And Qui-Gon was his mother's friend, so he would listen to him. Oh, and he was nice, too.

"The King is waiting for us." Qui-Gon said to him while walking. "He is a good man, and I'm sure he will have some candies for you."

Anakin didn't exactly know what candies were. He heard of them, but he never ate them. On Tatooine they were too expensive and his mommy never had enough money. She always said sorry and promised that one day, she would buy one.

He wished she was here on Naboo with him. It was beautiful, like Obi-Wan said. And they had free candies!

"There they are." Obi-Wan said, pointing to some people waiting for them at the end of a grand staircase.

As they came closer, Anakin noticed that the king was an older man with brown hair with parts of it already turning grey. He wore dark blue clothing that looked to be very expensive. But it was nothing compared to what the woman beside him was wearing - was she the Queen? Wearing a white, shinning dress with a huge crown that was made to look like ice on her head; her hair brown, was covered with little pink flowers. Both the man and the woman were smilling.

"Welcome, my friends." The King said, hugging Qui-Gon. Both men were laughing. "I'm happy to see you. After all this time, I thought you forgot about me."

"You know that can't happen. I may be old, but I never forget a good friend." Qui-Gon smiled at him before turning to the Queen. "Jobal, you look beautiful as always."

"Oh, Qui-Gon, and you are too kind as always. I just wish we met on a different occasion- I heard about what happened on Tatooine. I hope you didn't have more problems than just a broken comlink." Anakin liked the Queen. She seemed to be really kind while the King was really loud.

"Your Majesty, we didn't find... a problem. Only a boy." The Master said, putting his hands on Anakin's shoulders. The little boy looked at the Water Nation leaders, suddenly too nervous to even say 'hello'. "This is Anakin Skywalker. Anakin, this is Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie - or Amidala if you prefer - the rulers of the Water Nation."

Anakin wanted to hide his face on Qui-Gon's legs. Why were they looking at him like that?

"Nice to meet you." He said shyly.

"Oh, sweetie! Nice to meet you!" Jobal said, crouching down to look on his eyes. "You are such a beautiful little boy."

"Skywalker, you said?" Ruwee asked, looking at him with curiosity. "As in Aaron Skywalker?"

Anakin never heard that name before, but Qui-Gon seemed to know what the King was talking about. He felt Obi-Wan beside him, and the ginger young man whispered to him that everything was alright.

"Yes. Aaron's friend... is Anakin's mom." Qui-Gon explained. Ruwee Naberrie seemed to understand. Why are adults always so complicated? Anakin wanted to know what they were talking about. "They were living on Tatooine. Unfortunally, she couldn't come."

Of course they knew what he meant. They were talking about the Fire Nation. Jobal Naberrie brought her hand in her mouth, in terror. She looked at Anakin with a look he knew very well: pity.

"Poor young soul." She said. The beautiful older woman looked at the old Air bender, sadness in her eyes, but also respect. "I assume you want the comlink to speak with the Masters, to know if you can raise him."

"Indeed, Your Majesty." It was Obi-Wan who anwsered the Queen. Ruwee was talking with Qui-Gon in a low voice, but he heard the words "Fire bender" and "dangerous". If he knew his Master, the answer Qui-Gon would give was the same he gave to him hours ago: it was the right thing. Besides, the little boy had no one. "We are, perhaps, his only hope."

"No. You are not. My husband and I will take this child as our own if the Masters don't accept him." Jobal gave Anakin a little smile. "I would never leave an innocent soul that needs a home. Come on, you two. The King will show Master Qui-Gon the comlink room. Let's go drink some tea."

Anakin wanted to say that his home was where his mother was, but he knew that they would tell him that he couldn't be with his mommy anymore. So, he followed the Queen. He looked up and saw Obi-Wan's calm expression, knowing that everything was fine. The ginger felt a cold breeze, and knew that it was Qui-Gon's message to go with her.

Fortunaly for Anakin Jobal had candies. She said something about daughters, but the boy only ate the candies with such hunger that Obi-Wan thought it was one of the funniest things he had ever seen. The Queen also seemed amused. The tea room had several small tables, and the furnature was a mix of white and silver. There was a fountain as well. very room of the Palace had a source of water - the guards needed it to manipulate it and fight if necessary. Obi-Wan wondered if anyone in the Royal Family was a bender.

Suddenly, a big door oppened and two girls entered the room. One of them seemed to be really angry, while the younger was laughing. Obi-Wan smiled at them, and Jobal seemed to be... well, frusterated.

"Sola! I told you a million times!" The Queen sounded like his mother when she was angry, Anakin noticed. "You can't come in here!"

"But mom, Padmé never listens to me!" The older girl who lookedabout twelve years old, replied. "I know the rules but she is too dumb to understand them!"

"Don't blame me! I'm not dumb! We both know you are way dumber than me." The younger girl said. She seemed to be really proud of herself, not accepting her sister's words. Her hair reached down to her small waist in beautiful curls. Her eyes were just like her mother's but younger, Obi-Wan could see the kindness in them. She turned to her mother, suddenly ashamed. "I just wanted to have tea with you, mommy."

Jobal sighed.

"Padmé, come here." She called her youngest daughter. "Sola, you know you need to finish your lesson." Sola didn't wait one more second before storming out of the room, slamming the door, clearly annoyed. The Queen looked at Obi-Wan, shame is her eyes. "Sorry about that. Sola is twelve, but sometimes she acts like she is the one who is eight instead of Padmé. "

Obi-Wan just smiled.

"No problem. They are only children."

Jobal smiled back, grateful.

Meanwhile, Anakin looked at the other girl with a gleam on his eyes. She was pretty, and seemed to be nice. Not only her clothes and her hair, but she actually looked like someone he could play with. That, for a child who never had any friends, was amazing. She looked right back at him with her sweet innocent look and then at her mom. The Queen was talking with Obi-Wan about the political situation after the Tatooine attack and while Padmé loves hearing her parents talk about politics, she is curious about that little boy seated beside the Air bender. Who is he?

"Do you want to play?"

Her question made the adults stop talking. They looked at each other. Well, that was a surprise.

"Go on." Ben encouraged the young boy. "The Princess is a nice girl."

He didn't need to hear another word before following the brunette. Padmé didn't actually play with him, but in fact they talked about everyhing. No. She talked about everything. Anakin didn't say a word, but he found that he didn't mind. She invited him, and that was enough. He liked the things she said about the water and how she loved swimming. She also told him about the winter festival, about how the Water benders can make the liquid water turn into ice and how fun it was to watch them training. She also told him about her parents, that Sola one day would become Queen, but that she would be a Princess forever.

"People think I'm not smart enough." She told him while they looked at the gardens. They were beautiful, with flowers and lots of fountains and lights. "But I know about the battles, and everything. I bet I know more things than Sola, she hates the political lessons."

Anakin wanted to tell her that she was not only smart, but very intelligent. He only smiled at her though. But it seemed enough since she smiled back.

The next day, they actually played. With dolls, but they played. It was the best thing ever to the boy from Tatooine.

On the third day, he said something. "Are you an angel?" It was a stupid question for some people. But to a four year old boy who was once was a slave, that girl must be an angel. She is an angel.

Padmé laughed, looking up from the doll in her hands.

"So you do have a tongue!" She said, playful. Since she didn't answer his question, Anakin took it as a yes.

He also spent some time with Obi-Wan. The red-head always tried to make him feel better, and Anakin missed the presence he felt on Tatooine. He had his mother, but something was missing. The young boy felt like Obi-Wan was that something. Qui-Gon too. His mommy was right, Qui-Gon was indeed a good person. He showes him some Air fighting techinques, and one day, made a little tornado in his hands. Anakin was enchanted with it. He also talked about the philosophies of the Air Nation: peace and serenity. He said that everyone should not believe in destiny but in choices, and that one day, he will find his path.

One week later, he told Padmé that his house burned. She looked at him, and took his small her in her own ones.

"You will find a new home, Ani. I'm always right, so believe me."

He liked Naboo. Maybe Naboo would be his new home and he could always play with her, and tell her about the flames, and how they spoke to him.

But, in that same week, the Air Masters made a decision. He was going to be raised on the Air Temple with Qui-Gon.

He was happy, sure; Anakin liked them, and it was his mommy's wish.

But then he would have to goodbye to Padmé. She was his only friend. His best friend. Two weeks was enough for them to know almost everything about each other - after Anakin stopped being so shy around her. The four-year-old boy from Tatooine and the eight-year-old Princess of the Water Nation would miss each other terribly.

Knowing this, he made her a necklace.

"This is for you. So you'll never forget me." He said. Padmé took it in her hands. He felt nervous. She was a pretty girl, with pretty dresses and things like that. Why would she want something so ugly?

But then, suddenly, she hugged him tightly. The height difference between them was funny. Anakin's head was under Padmé's chin. She knew how to give good hugs.

"My memory is too good. I will never forget you." She told him, smiling brightly. "And, even if it wasn't, I wouldn't. I have nothing to give you..." The brunette looked at one of her precious dolls, thinking. Anakin knew it was her favorite from all the times they played with them. It was the ballerina one, with a blue dress and white hair. She took it and gave it to him. "This is for you. I know you don't like dolls that much, but I know you will take care of her. Now, you can't forget me too."

So that was their goodbye, and Anakin Skywalker left Naboo with a doll. Obi-Wan told him that there was nothing wrong with having a doll, but Anakin already knew that. That was Padmé's favorite and she gave her to him - so he would keep it despite how much he hated dolls in general.

"Your life will be different now, Anakin." Qui-Gon said. "You will learn how to fight, you will live with Air benders, you will follow the rules of the Council. I don't agree with some of them, but I hope that you find a home here. I hope- I hope that you find a home with us."

Anakin knew he would. He promised his mother, he would be strong.

And he wouldn't look back.


	2. Chapter 1: Rules

**Author notes: Hello again! A big thank your to my beta that helps me so much and to those who reviewed the prologue. Your response made me really happy. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **xx**

 _ **16 years later...**_

He fell on the ground feeling the pain on the back of his head. The strong wind that came in his direction was enough to make him lose his balance and fall like leaves from a -Wan's laugh was enough to make him feel like an idiot. Not accepting defeat, he raised his hand towards the closest fire pit and made a fast movement towards the mentor. Getting up he did it again and again now with his fingers closet into a fist. The flames seemed to respond to his commands- going towards Ben without mercy and faster than before.

The staff that Obi-Wan usually used to fight caught on fire instantly. The look the older man gave Anakin was of frustration and this time it was the younger one's turn to laugh out loud.

"Why do you always do this?" Ben asked throwing the destroyed staff in a pile full of destroyed staffs. "It is incredibly annoying."

"Part of the trainning, Master. Would you prefer if I burned your face instead?" There was this smugness on Anakin's voice that Obi-Wan got used to over time. Snapping his fingers, the Skywalker made the flames disappear instantly.

"Of course not. In fact, I would prefer that the number of things you burn went down to zero, but that is too much to ask of you." Obi-Wan laughed again.

Anakin didn't answer. He sometimes wished he wasn't born a Fire bender (that would resolve the problem of the things he burned by accident) or maybe that he was raised on a Fire Nation village with Fire bender Masters. To learn how to manipulate fire with air bending movements was so hard that he found himself thinking about giving up many times. It didn't matter that Obi-Wan told him that we was the best fighter on the Temple and that it made him unique. It wasn't the same. The Air Temple, as much as the old Qui-Gon wished, was not his home.

In those past years he learned to like the places: the garden where they were now, where the Air benders trained every morning, that had those small recipients full of oil and wood so he could make fire and huge stones where the Air benders need to climb to the top and just jump from it so they could learn how to soar and this small arena where the students fight each other. The Temple that was simple yet majestic with so many rooms and paitings, the Air villages that were full of restaurants that provided delicious food and hot sweet tea and the mountains where Master Yoda liked to meditate.

Anakin also learned how the Air Nation worked. Well, the Air benders stayed at the Temple where they would be trained and taught some of the philosophies. The most powerful benders were the Masters, and to be honest, Anakin hated most of them. They were called the "Council" and made most of the decisions for the Nation. Yoda was their leader and he wasn't that bad. Wise, and respected, Anakin was living under their roof because of him so no- Yoda wasn't that bad. They didn't have a King or a Queen like the other three Nations. They had the Council.

When the benders were fully trained, they had to choose between trying to become Masters, like Obi-Wan had, or to become guards and protect the non-benders citizens that lived on Coruscant and other planets and cities. If they decide to become Masters they had to live under certain rules. No possesion, no hate, no love.

Anakin couldn't understand those rules even though Obi-Wan tried to tell him they were essential since Masters decided the fate of everyone living under the Air Nation's care. Personal things couldn't get in the way of that. But the thing he hated the most was that he, a fucking Fire bender, needed to live under these rules even if he wasn't a Master. And that was because he was born who he was.

"He is a Fire bender." He remember Master Windu's voice. "They are driven by rage and strong feelings. Even if he is not a Master of our Nation he could become a problem as much as those who don't follow the rules."

He was nine when that happened. He remembered talking with Yoda, trying to understand the decision.

"Strong powers you have, young Skywalker." The wise old Master told him. "Talk to you, the fire can. To follow your feelings, part of your nature is. Darkness, that could bring us."

Now at twenty years old Anakin saw that the "us" Yoda talked about was the Air Nation. They thought that he was dangerous because he was a Fire bender, and that if he had possesions and hatred and love he would get out of control and become as "evil" as his people. Well, maybe it was better if they had declined Qui-Gon's wish and didn't let him live with them and their stupid rules. Because now, looking around him, Anakin thought that the Air Nation was as evil as the Fire Nation. After all, love was forbidden. Love. The thing that his mother told him was the most powerful and beautiful thing of them all was forbidden. What did that mean?

And because love was forbidden they neved told him what happened to Shmi Skywalker. Anakin had some hope that she was alive but the name of his beloved mother was never mentioned. Not even by Obi-Wan. The only person that tried to tell him the truth was Qui-Gon.

"I will tell you everything about your mother when I come back." Those were the last words his old Master, his father figure, said to him before going to sign a pact of peace with the planet of Mandalore.

But Qui-Gon never came back. He died on that planet during an unexpected battle between The Earth Nation and The Water Nation. Since Mandalone was under The Earth Nation command their victory came too easily. Qui-Gon Jinn died trying to save his old friend, Ruwee Naberrie but the both of them died in the end.

So, Anakin doesn't know the truth about Shmi Skywalker. He asked Obi-Wan a million times but the man that was like his older brother refused to tell him.

"Love is forbidden, Anakin." His best friend told him. There was sadness in his eyes but Anakin couldn't care less. If Obi-Wan truly cared about him, he would go against the Council. But no, the rules were more important than their friendship. "I'm sorry."

Now as they walked together inside the Temple after their usual morning training, Anakin tried to think about something better. Being bitter about Qui-Gon's death, his fate in the Air Nation and his mother wouldn't help him get the hell out of there. So, he didn't touch the subject. Instead, it focused on a young Togruta who was trying to make a tornado using only her mind.

"Can someone tell Ahsoka to give up?" He laughed. Ahsoka was one of the few people he liked on that place since she had a personality similar to his own. She was a strong Air bender, graceful and fast, and he admired her for that since she was only thirteen. Unfortunally, Ahsoka was also too reckless so the Masters didn't gave her an easy time, always repressing and giving orders. Sometimes he could tell she hated them as much as he does. "She needs to use her hands."

"Hm... Maybe you could teach her that. She already sees you as a mentor anyway or some sort of brother figure." Obi-Wan suggested. Anakin gave him a surprised look. "What? Being a teacher would be great to your training as well."

"No, thanks. Ahsoka can teach herself. She's done that all her life after all." No Master wanted to teach her and Obi-Wan already had this huge responsability teaching Anakin- "the dangerous Fire bender"- to take care of another student. If Qui-Gon was still alive maybe Anakin would be under his care and maybe Ahsoka would be under Obi-Wan's. "And you said yourself that I burn too many things while fighting. That, plus her reckless behavior could cause us some problems."

The read-head sighed.

"You're right. But Anakin, I know that you can control this..." Anakin rolled his eyes at his Master's words. Yeah, yeah he knew that. Fortunally, the Togruta girl came in their direction interrupting Obi-Wan's motivational speach.

"Hello, Snips." Anakin said while smilling sarcastically to her. "Great job with the tornado by the way."

"Shut up, Skyguy. I'm glad I found you too." She said taking a small paper out of her pocket and handing it over to Obi-Wan. "Master Yoda wants to speak with you. He said it was important."

"Did he say what is important?" Anakin asked. Strange. He couldn't remember anything wrong that he did lately. Maybe Yoda wanted to talk about his training or about the bruned fighthing staffs.

"No and I didn't ask. The Masters hate me enough without me getting into their bussiness." The Togruta girl sighed. "Besides, I know you'll tell me everything later."

"If it is confidential, young one, I'm afraid not even Anakin will be able to tell you something." Obi-Wan said and both Anakin and Ahsoka rolled their eyes. Yes. They acted like siblings. "Let's go. It is not a good ideia to keep Master Yoda waiting."

"What would he do? Throw hot tea at us? What about the whole patience and peace thing?" Anakin asked ironically and received an angry look from the older man as answer. "Sorry."

"I know you are not." Obi-Wan shook his head in exasperation and gave Ahsoka a forced smile. "We'll see each other soon, young one. Take care."

And then Obi-Wan pushed Anakin towards the staircase before he could tell Ahsoka goodbye. Looking over his shoulders he saw the teenager had a confused look on her face before sighing and going back to her training. He knew why Obi-Wan did that. Attachments were forbidden. Having that brother-sister relantionship with the Togruta girl who also had no one was, by logic, forbidden. Anakin wondered if his relationship with Obi-Wan was forbidden as well. They acted like brothers, Obi-Wan took care of him since he as four years old. They also fought like brothers sometimes. Didn't Obi-Wan love him like a brother? Didn't he love Qui-Gon as a father?

After getting up the stairs, they entered the most beautiful room on the Air Temple. Yoda's room had giant windows where you could see the whole city of Coruscant. Sunlight came in, and the room was warm and had this smell of shurra tea and candles. Pillows were everywhere. A golden fighting staff and some books were on a big rounded table. And sitting on one of the chairs was Yoda himself.

"Master." Obi-Wan bowed respectfully and Anakin followed his example.

"Glad that you came, I am." Yoda said with a kind smile. Anakin felt the look of the green thing on him. "Good to see you it is, Young Skywalker."

"It is good to see you yoo, Master Yoda."

"Do you need something, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously. "We've heard that you wanted to speak about an important matter."

"Oh yes! An important matter it is. Sit down." And they did. Anakin stared at the golden staff with a confused look. What was that thing doing there? "Not as good as I planned, the tea tastes, I'm afraid. Free to drink it you are." Obi-Wan took a cup immediately. Anakin didn't like tea that much so he just looked at Yoda. Couldn't he just say what he wanted? "Very well. Called you I did because a message from Naboo I received."

The name of the planet he visited years ago brought memories back. He remembered that white and blue of the Water Nation, the tea room of Queen Jobal, his first friend after freedom and the doll she gave him. The doll he still had. The possession he shouldn't have but couldn't throw away. It meant something to him. Something important.

"Naboo?" Obi-Wan putted his cup on the table. His curiosity was almost funny. Anakin knew that his Master loved the news from the other Nation. He always listened so he could train his negotiations skills that he was so proud of alone on his chambers. "A Message from the Queen?"

"Not only from the Queen it is." Yoda replied. "Meeting in Theed the Nations are. A great deal, happening is. The creation of a Republic is occuring."

Obi-Wan almost spitted tea all over them and started coughing. Anakin didn't understand what the hell a Republic was and why it was so shocking to Ben.

"What... is this Republic?" He questioned.

"I was about to ask the same thing!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, still shocked. Anakin tried to hold his laugh at his best friend's behavior and Ben seemed to noticed that since he looked at his student perplexed. "Surely you know what this means to the Galaxy."

"Actually, I don't." And I can't say that I care, he thought.

"Uniting, the Nations are." Yoda explained. "Creating one Capital where the benders live in peace, they plan. No more battles, it means. Only one political system, there will be."

"Anakin, the Nations wouldn't fight between them anymore. There would be only one economy, one Capital, and the benders fo all the elements could protect the people together." Obi-Wan completed. Yoda nodded. Anakin still didn't care that much. In fact, he thought that was a stupid idea. "That's fantastic."

"If you think that four different people that fought each other for years to gain power and money would suddenly befriend each other and live happily ever after, well, you are wrong Master." Anakin rolled his eyes. "The Fire Nation would never agree on this. And if they did, most of the independent planets wouldn't and some of those that are already under some Nation's command will not as well."

"Right Young Skywalker is." Yoda said. "Different our cultures are. Different our laws are. Dangerous, this choice can be."

"It gives me hope that the battles that killed our brothers will stop." Obi-Wan said. Anakin didn't need to ask for his opinion, he already knew it. Kenobi liked the idea of a Republic; Anakin hated it. "There will be some problems on the negotiations but if the leaders want the best for their people they will find a solution."

"That is why go in my place to Naboo you will, Master Kenobi." Yoda told him. Obi-Wan seemed to be so surprised that almost fainted right there. Anakin rolled his eyes again. "Old, I am. The best negotiator on the Council you are. Represent us, you will." Taking the golden staff in his hands, the Master handed it to the ginger man. "The symbol of our Nation you will take."

What?! That was the symbol of the Air Nation? A golden staff? Anakin always thought it was a bird or something like that. Well he was not surprised, but Obi-Wan looked at that thing like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I will take good care of it, Master. I promise."

And Anakin would have rolled his eyes for the third time if Yoda wasn't looking at him,

"With you, Skywalker will go." He suddenly said. Anakin was about to protest but Yoda raised his hand not letting him. "Important to your training this is. In two months, the vote will happen. The first meeting, tomorrow it will be. On Naboo wait for you arrival, Queen Amidala will."

"Wait, wait. I don't want to go." Anakin finally said. Obi-Wan could go alone. He liked those things. He liked the Air Nation and the rules. He would help with the stupid creation of the Republic gladly, like it was some kind of party. For Anakin it was worse than the mediation lessons. "I don't think that this Republic will make the problems go away."

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan started.

"No!" The blonde exclaimed. Would they listen to him at least once? "Do you seriously think that this is a good idea? War is what we know. We are trained to fight for our Nation. Like Master Yoda said we have different laws. This Republic will be a bunch of political idiots discussing stupid things instead of doing something." He turned to Yoda. The master didn't seem to be angry with him. Yoda only looked at this with calm, peaceful eyes. "I don't think someone with my opinion will be well welcomed there."

"Mind, Queen Amidala won't." Yoda sighed. "An order this was, young Skywallker. Go, you will. Question that, you will not."

The silence was his answer. He didn't say anything after that and only listened the details Master Yoda told Obi-Wan. They would leave tomorrow morning and arrive at Naboo in the early afternoon. Even if Anakin was curious about how the planet looked since the last time he had been there it was not under these circunstances he wanted to find out. Once again, the Air Masters took his choice from him.


	3. Chapter 2: Eyes

**A/N: Hello! I'm so happy with the reviews from the last chapter. Thank you so much for the support and taking your time to write your thoughts. It means a lot to me, seriously. Also, someone is trying to discover why Anakin is so special and that made me really happy. Well, I can't say if you got it right but keep trying to figure it out! It is so fun to read your theories! As always a big thank you to my beta. Now to the new chapter!**

 **xXx**

The next morning the ship was ready to go. Obi-Wan tried his best to show Anakin the benefits of a Republic but unfortuanly the blond didn't pay attention to his mentor's be honest, Skywalker didn't care; he just wanted to finish his training and become one of the guards. To feel the adrenaline, the rush, and everything that came with a fight.

In his chambers he remembered the last time he had seen Naboo. Staring at the ballerina doll in his hands, he remembered the face of the Princess. What had happened to her? Does she remember him? Unlikely. Her name was Padmé if he was not mistaken and during that time that Anakin felt so lost and missed his mother, she was his only friend. To her he was only a funny boy, nothing special - at least not as special as she was to him.

"Skyguy?" Ahsoka's voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning to the togruta girl who entered his room without permission with an annoyed look, he noticed that her footsteps were as silent as those of every air bender he met. Sometimes Anakin wished he was that quiet. Maybe then people wouldn't notice him that much. "What is that?"

"What is what?" He tried to hide the doll. Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and moving her hands in a circular movement sent a blast towards him, making the ballerina fall from his hands and floats towards her. "Ahsoka, give that back to me right now." He growled. The young girl ignored him, staring at the object with curiosity.

"Why the hell do you have a doll?" She inquired. Anakin didn't answer. Most people would be frightened by his anger with all of those rumors about fire benders and their lack of control. Neither Ahsoka or Obi-Wan seemd to see him as threat. "I mean, you aren't even supposed to have something. It is against the code!"

"Tell me, is it the first time I broke the code, snips?" She didn't answer. "That's right I've done it lots of times. Now, give it to me."

"Not until you tell me why do you have it. Is it something special to you or you just like to play with dolls when you have free time?" Ahsoka laughed, sitting on his bed. Anakin rolled his eyes. Yes, she was such a child. An annoying, reckless child. "I can sew some little dresses for her if you want."

"Ahsoka just shut up, ok?" Rubbing his hair the blond one sat in bed beside her finally taking the doll from her hands. "It was a gift from a friend." He explained against his will. He knew she would never let it go.

"Obi-Wan's?"

"Do you think Obi-Wan has a doll collection somewhere?! Of course not. It was from a girl." He saw Ahsoka's smirk and Anakin gave her a look of disapproval. He knew what she was thinking. "I met her years ago on Naboo."

"Wait! Naboo? The planet you and your master are going to? The planet you are going to travel to this same morning?" Anakin nodded. "By the breeze of the mountains! That is awesome Skyguy! Maybe you'll see her again. You should probably give the doll back to her. I mean... the code..."

"I don't plan to give the doll back to her." He interrupted.

"So why are you taking it with you?" Anakin didn't answer. The togruta sighed, putting her hands in his back. She was trying to comfort him like she did many times before. Their relantionship was forbidden, both knew that. Ahsoka was young and needed guidance from someone older, like he needed and received from Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Anakin was the worst person to give her that but was the only one who felt able to do it. He is seen as dangerous, unpredictable. She is known for being stubborn, ungainly and impatient. More of a problem than one promising student. In fact, they were both problems in the eyes of the other apprentices and masters. "Anakin you know you can tell my anything, you could have told me about that doll. I won't tell you it is wrong to have possessions. I understand that you are... diferent from us. That you don't fit in here."

"You are just like me. You fit in here as much as I do." Ahsoka stayed in silence. Anakin knew she hated that conversation. But, well, they were alone for the first time in weeks and he needed to make her understand. He saw her trainning alone, the Masters whispering when she failed one task. He also knew she hated the code. "Ahsoka, you can still leave this place."

"And leave my trainnig behind? Wait, why are we talking about me? I thought we were talking about you giving that doll back to it's owner." She shook her head. "Listen I'm an air bender. This is the place I'm supposed to be."

"Well if that's how it works I'm supposed to be burning people to death at some Fire Nation tribe. Maybe back on Tatooine since it belongs to them now." Anakin said between his teeth.

Ahsoka looked at her friend with a sad expression.

"You had no choice, Anakin. But I do. I'm a togruta from Shilli. I don't know if you know it but my planet is under the Water Nation's reign. Do you what happens if a bender is born in a planet that is not under the command of the their element? Well, if the guards find out, they kill you." She told him. Anakin just stared at her with a blank expression. "If Master Windu didn't find me during one of their diplomatic missions I would be dead by now. I owe them my life. I will train and become of the best Masters of this temple. Even if I have to do that all by myself."

"Even if they treat you like shit?" She looked away from his gaze. "I get it. You are doing this because you owe them."

"I'm doing this because this is who I am. I am an air bender. I don't care if they don't like me or... or... my ways. This is me. I won't change and I won't give up. You of all people shouldn't tell me to do that! I need your support, Skyguy." Was she only thirtheen? In that moment, Anakin felt like she was the older and wiser one. "You are like my older brother, Anakin. That is one code I'll never regret breaking. And I know you see me as your little sister."

"And that's why I know you deserve better. The Masters are not good people. Well, Obi-Wan is for sure and maybe Yoda but the other ones? I don't think so."

"I think so. They've been rulling the Air Nation for centuries. They are wise and somehow kind. Just because they don't like you and me doesn't mean they are evil." The young girl sighed. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

" _Snips_..."

"I made a choice. Not you or the Masters will change it." Ahsoka took the doll in her hands again. It was a beautiful doll. "Promise me you'll give it back to that girl."

"Strange request." Anakin forced a laugh. Well, he tried to show her the right way. But like she said, he was bitter because he had no choice. Ahsoka did. And now he needed to respect it even though it hurt him. The dream of running away from the hell he saw as the Temple with the little girl that became his sister was shattered by her of all people. Obi-Wan was his family as well, his brother in a way, and maybe even his father figure. But, if Ahsoka who was so much like him said no, Obi-Wan would scream at him for suggesting such terrible thing.

"Just promise me, Skyguy. I know she will remember giving it to you..." Would she? Should Anakin mention that Padmé was a princess? " _Aaand_ you know-you need more friends."

"Says the one who has me as her only friend." He hit her shoulder playfully.

"Shut up."

 **xXx**

"We are almost there." Obi-Wan was so excited that he didn't even sit during the whole trip. His enthusiasm was getting a little annoying but Anakin wouldn't be the one to ruin the older man's fun. "I missed the Water Nation's villages to be honest. They may lack the Air ones in food but they are certainly the most beautiful ones in the whole Galaxy."

Anakin didn't reply. He was staring at the golden droid he fixed years ago that was walking from one side to another. The same one he saw at that same ship when he was only four. Well, Obi-Wan gave him the tools he promised and after five months of hard work C3PO was good as new.

Unfortunally he had trouble with the command "shut up".

"Please give me permission to burn that droid." Anakin felt a headache coming. Obi-Wan looked at his student with fun written all over his face. "I swear if he calls me Lord Maker one more time I will throw him in the first trash can I see on Naboo."

"He doesn't mean to be rude, Threepio." Obi-Wan said to the droid. "It is part his nature and unfortunally not even my guidance could help him with that."

"Yes, blame nature." Anakin said sarcastically.

"According to my records most of a person's personality is build during their time with society." Threepio interneved. Anakin pointed at the droid while raising his eyebrows, as if that explained everything. Obi-Wan just shook his head ignoring him. "I think Lord Maker is rude because the enviroment he grew up on made he unfriendly to strangers."

"Forget what I said." The blond said, smirking. "I love this droid."

"I'm happy that your relantionship is estabilished." If Obi-Wan wasn't done before, he certainly was now.

The ship made a sudden and harsh movement. Threepio exclaimed "oh my!" and the lights flashed for a moment. Anakin hit his head on the metal of the seat and Obi-Wan dropped the golden staff on the floor - he almost fell on the floor himself.

"What the fu..." At his Master's reprehensive look he stopped himself from saying that word. "Who is piloting this ship? A bantha?"

"No, just not a very good pilot. We entered the Naboo atmosphere." Obi-Wan said. The ginger took the golden staff from the floor, afraid that it might be broken. With a sigh of relief he told his student, "We arrived."

xXx

Sola Naberrie ran after her baby sister. Why was Padmé always running? And how was she able to that wearing that long dress and that thing on her head? Sola knew how heavy that crown was. And even tough her sister looked beautiful in that grey and yellow outfit the oldest Naberrie was afraid she would trip and fall on the ground because of it.

"Padmé, wait!" She called. Of course the youngest didn't listen to her. "I'm serious! It is important."

"Not now Sola!" She screamed back. The guards that were freezing the water of the fountains looked at them whispering to themselves. "I'm late!"

"Padmé Naberrie, you will listen to me right now!" Finally she took Padmé by the arm. Both were breathing hard because of the run. "Just because you are Queen doesn't mean you can ignore your older sister, you know."

"In this case, it does. The Air Nation representatives are almost here and I have to welcome them." Padmé looked briefly at the guards. She frowned. "Hurry please. I want that water frozen before tonight's dinner." She ordered with a firm yet polite voice. Turning to her older sister she sighed. "Come. Walk with me."

Sola noticed the guards returning to their assignment. The Palace was beautiful those days. The halls were decorated with delicate ice sculptures. The gypsum arches of the windows had winter roses ornaments. The blue roses were always one of Ruwee's favorite and Sola knew that Padmé wanted the Nation's representatives to remember their father and late Water King. Theed's streets were also as beautiful as the Palace and the people was excited about the Winter Festivals. They always were. Sola remembered her childhood, watching the benders freeze the lakes and making the soft rain turn into snow. Since Naboo was too hot to have the natural season they created the Festival. Padmé told her it was their grandmother's idea.

"She loved winter but unfortunally this system couldn't provide natural snow or ice." Padmé was only twelve when she told her that. "Pity since it is a symbol of our Nation. So... she decided to make a festival. Cool idea, isn't?"

It always stunned Sola how much Padmé wanted to learn. She knew of her sister's skills - all of them. It was always Padmé who listened to Ruwee and Jobal's political speeches. Sola hated them all. It was always Padmé who wanted to meet politicians and discuss enocomic and social situations. So, when their father died, the oldest Naberrie knew what to do.

"I deny the royal position." She told the crowd the next morning. Sola remembered Padmé's shocked expression. She smiled sweetly at her younger sister. "I hand the title of Queen to my sister, Padmé Naberrie. May she rule the throne with wisdom like our father before us."

Padmé's coronation happened a week after that. Of course Padmé accepted the position. In her speech she promised to follow the righteous reign of her father, try her best to maintain peace and keep the Water Nation strong among the Galaxy. Her crown was made of white gold and some blue crystal Sola didn't recognize.

Now her sister had a decision to make. To vote yes or no to the creation of a Replubic. Even if Sola hated politics she knew the meaning of that word. She knew how important that was to everyone. She then remembered the night Padmé called her. In front of her sister was R2 unit with a hologram. Lord Palpatine of The Fire Nation hologram.

"The Fire Nation's King, his brother, died." Padmé told her that night. Sola saw her thoughtful expression. "Natural death, he said. Apparently he is the new ruler now."

"Palpatine?" Sola asked. Padmé nodded. "But... the King had a daughter, didn't he?"

"Yes. Mon Mothma. The strange thing is that she is not even a possibility to their throne." Padmé seemed to find a puzzle in all of that. The young Queen walked to the window staring at the amazing view of Naboo's mountains. Padmé could hear the waterfalls, the birds singing, the water moving on the fountains. "The King didn't have a nice relantionship with his daughter, I suppose."

"Poor Mon." Sola sighed. "She would be a great ruler. Maybe the best one the Fire Nation would have had in centuries. She seemed so..."

"Determined to bring peace?" Padmé completed. "Yes. She was. And that's why her father thought she was incapable of rulling their Nation." All that Sola could see was her sister's back covered with a dark blue cape but she could imagine the look on her face. The same look she had while discussing something with her advisors. "And since Mon Mothma is out of the line of throne, the only option was the King's adoptive brother, Sheev Palpatine. It is something to be worried about. When... When daddy died..." Padmé never talked about their father's death. In that moment, Sola knew something was wrong. "Bail Organa sent me a message. He told me he was sorry, but he did what needed to be done. I don't blame him of course. Dad made a stupid decision. _I would have done the same thing_ , I told Bail, _I would defend my Nation's territory._ And then... and then he showed me something." Padmé finally turned to her. The youngest Naberrie was lost in thought. "Sola, our father was planning the creation of something bigger than all of us. Somehow, Bail knew that. I think dad wanted Bail to stand with him. Well, Bail said the attack on Mandalore was unexpected because of that message our father sent him, that he didn't expect our father to attack him."

"Padmé, I'm trying to keep up." Sola laughed nervously. "What-what was this message?"

"Our father was planning to create a Republic, Sola." The young Queen told her. "Bail plans to keep on with that plan. He wants me to think about it." Padmé turned to the R2 unit where Palpatine's image was frozen. "I know we can trust in the Air Masters but I don't know if he is trust worthy."

And now months later Sheev Palpatine was her sister's guest. Bail Organa too. And now the Air Masters - two, if Sola wasn't mistaken. The older brunette sighed.

"You know I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't really important..." She stared. How would she tell Padmé that. "But you know Ryoo! She loves the guards actions figures and well, the Air Nation ones are her favorites and..."

"She wants to see the Air Masters, doesn't she?" Padmé sighed. "Listen. I love those little snowflakes but the Palace is not a place for them. Dukes and Duchesses come and go all the time. Especially now." Padmé took Sola's hands in her own. "Bring Ryoo and Pooja for tonight's dinner. It's the best I can do. But please, don't let them think that they can home here whenever they want."

"I won't. Thank you, sis. You are the best." Kissing her baby sister's cheek, Sola smiled brightfully. "Told you it was something important."

"My nieces are always important." Was Padmé's happy reply.

They finally arrived at the Palace's front steps. They could see the guards on their positions. Aayla Secura, the head of security, nodded politely at the royal sister's direction. Maybe Sola wasn't the Queen, but she was still a Duchess and the Queen's sister. And besides, Aayla was a good friend. They could see two human figures far away. Well, at least Padmé wasn't that late.

They could also see the Capital and how it seemed to shine that morning. There was fog in the mountains, some kids were swimming in the crystal water from the stream that came from the Palace's garden and became the great lake at the market center. Theed was indeed beautiful. But, to Padmé, nothing was like the Lake Country.

"Is that a protocol droid?" Sola asked when she saw the golden thing that was with them.

"Air Masters are strange." Padmé heard Aayla grumble.

"And hot." Sola added. Padmé gave her an indredulous look. "What? I am married, not blind."

"Right now can you be only the Queen's sister, please?" Sometimes she forgot that Padmé was always serious. Always acting like the ruler she should be. Well, at least while she was in public. Sola knew the dreamer her sister was, the funny young girl she hid from people's judgment. "Or Do I need to ask you to leave?" Sola heard Aayla's laugh.

"No. Don't worry." She remembered her mother telling everyone that Sola acted like the younger one. Well, Jobal was right. "By the way I liked the dress with the Air Nation colors. Nice little touch, sis."

Before Padmé could reply the men were in front of them. Sola noticed the older one. He was familiar, for sure. Yes. She was twelve when she saw him for the first time. She didn't remember his name, though. He was handsome but Sola would always see Darred as the most beautiful man in the world. The younger one by his side came in second place for she had never seen such expressive blue eyes in her life. His dark blond hair was quite long and the dark clothes he was wearing matched his disposition perfectly.

And, Sola noticed, he was staring at Padmé with a surprised look. Why was that?

"Welcome to Naboo." Padmé said in her political voice. She had that polite smile on her face. "I hope you had a good trip."

"We did, your Majesty. Thank you." The older man said with the same smile on his face. Sola's attention was till on the blond one. Whoever he was. he knew Padmé because no one else would look at her that way if they were meeting her for the first time. Sola knew that look: he was amazed by her. "May I present myself; I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is..."

"I'm A _-Amakin Skymalker_." The blond one quickly completed, clumsy. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at Amakin with a confused expression. "I-I mean. My name is Anakin Skywalker."

Did he expect Padmé to recognize him? If so, he must have been disappointed because her sister didn't change her expression. In fact the only thing Padmé did was smile a little bit more.

"It is a pleasure to have you here." The young Quen said. Her doe eyes traveled from the ginger one to Anakin Skywalker. For a moment Sola swore she saw her sister's eyes shine. Well, most girl's eyes would shine with _him_ in front of them but... the look in Padmé's eyes was different. "And I see you have a droid."

"Oh yes, your Majesty. I promise you he won't be a problem." Obi-Wan said. The Air Master seemed a little worried about causing trouble. Poor soul, Sola thought, he'll know what trouble is when this Republic creation truly begins. "He wanted to get out of your ship. In fact he had been there for quite some time."

"Outragous. Complety outrageous." The golden droid said. He did seem angry about the fact. "A droid like me is not made to be left as an old ship decoration!"

"Surely not. You are a human relations droid." Padmé smilled at the thing. Her smile showed her kindness. The kindness she had towards everyone-including a protocol droid. "Quite an unique one to be honest."

"I built him." Anakin said and seemed to be proud of himself. Sola could see Obi-Wan rollind his eyes. "I'm... good at that. Building and fixing things."

Padmé studied him, thoughtful.

"Yes, you-you seem to be." She smiled at him. Sola saw hope in those blue eyes and something close to recognition in her sister's brown and warm ones. Padmé shook her head, turning her gaze to the older Master. "It is our tradition to offer a cup of shurra tea to our guests. If my knowledge is correct, your Nation has the same habits?" The young Queen avoided looking at the blond. If Sola didn't know her baby sister so well, she wouldn't have noticed the exchanges like the others. "And of course some oil to this poor droid."

"Oil! Oil! Oh my, you Majesty is really kind!" The gold droid seemed- happy? Can droids be happy? Sola wondered. "Lord Maker, can I..."

"I'm sure Lord Maker wouldn't mind Threepio." Obi-Wan didn't let the droid finish, smilling to the Queen. "And your knowledge is correct, your Majesty. In fact I would love a cup of tea but I'm afraid my student doesn't like tea that..."

"I love tea. I would love to drink a cup of tea." Anakin interrupted him. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at his, questioning. " _What_?!"

"That is wonderful. My handmaindens will prepare it." The Queen sounded happy. If Obi-Wan was going to say something to his apprentice her reaction made him forget about it. Sola knew she wanted to make them some questions - she was, after all, a leader. "And since we'll have much to discuss, you can call me Padmé."

That was the moment Sola knew for sure Anakin Skywalker knew his sister, because smile that appeared on his face when she said her name was the one you give to someone you missed terribly.


	4. Chapter 3: Gift

**A/N: Greetings! Thank you for all the support! This chapter took me a while to write since my computer was broken and… Well, here it is. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **xXx**

The tea room looked the same way it did years ago. The only difference was the frozen fountain. The white and blue furniture, the large windows; everything was just like he remembered. Well, everything except for her.

He could talk about how stunning the palace was, how great it was it's architeture or the Naberrie's good taste for decoration. But all of his attention was on the young woman in front of him. The woman who once was a little girl with a pretty light blue dress who asked him if he wanted to play. How she spoke for hours before he had the courage to say something. Now, she was wearing this long dress with the Air Nation's colors, a golden yet simple crown on her head. Her lips had this lovely pink color and her eyes shinned more than anything on that room.

She was talking with Obi-Wan about the stupid Republic. Well, when she said something about it it didn't sound as stupid... But everytime his Mentor spoke about the Air Nation expectations Anakin felt this urge to get out of the room. Even though she was talking with the older man, Padmé smilled at him from time to time and that was enough to him. Maybe she did remember who he was; he had hopes that the gleam he saw in her eyes earlier was enough proof of that.

"We'll have a dinner with all representatives tonight." Her voice was really sweet. He wanted that voice to talk to him, only for a moment. "Maybe we can discuss more about this. I'm sure Bail will love to hear about your farming techniques, he is quite passionate about it."

"It will be a pleasure, mila... Padmé." Obi-Wan corrected himself. Anakin almost rolled his eyes, but, well, she was looking at him and he didn't want to look like a douche. "Sorry. Habits."

Padmé giggled.

"No worries. My handmaidens call me milady even after years of friendship and I hear more titles than my own name. Sometimes I think I'll forget it." She then called two guards. The men bowed in front of her respectfully. "Take them to their rooms, please. North wing." She instructed before turning to Anakin and Obi-Wan with a gentle smile. "I have a meeting with my advisors now. I really enjoyed our talk though." Anakin felt his heart beat faster when she stared at him with once again that little smile in her lips. "I hope you find your room confortable and your stay here enjoyable. See you at dinner."

"Untill dinner mi- Padmé." Obi-Wan corrected himself again, giving her his best polite smile.

With a last nod the young Queen was gone through the door. Anakin was staring at where she was until she got out of his view. Damn, he didn't say anything to her in the last two hours they were talking!

They followed the guards through the hallways. Obi-Wan started asking question about water bending and the men tried to answer without sounding annoyed about the Master's curiosity. Their clothes weren't that different from the Air soldier's ones - it had the same armor. The only difference was the color. Instead of white it was dark blue. So that in battle they can recognize their troops.

Their room was the first door of the second floor of the north wing. It had two beds, one huge window with a view of the Theed streets and front garden, a fireplace - Anakin was pleased with that - and a big wardrobe that they would never use since they had only their robes and two simple accoutrements. The walls were painted in light green and silver. It was so different from the Temple's cold grey and bunkbeds.

"Wow. This is one fancy room." Obi-Wan commented. "Don't know if I'll get used to it."

"You will. You can sleep on anything, even on rocks if I'm not mistaken." Anakin replied remembering one of their latest missions. He frowned suddenly. "Where is Threepio?"

"Are you missing the droid? Well, the Queen promised oil so he probably is quite happy right now." Obi-Wan sat on the bed, staring at Anakin in confusion and hints of disapproval. "I expected you to be polite and show her some respect at least. You didn't even said a word to her during the whole tea."

What would Anakin say to him? That he was too nervous to say something to her after all this time? So he decided to change te subject. Obi-Wan rebuked him all the time but when Anakin pointed the things that he did that made him feel troubled the Master seemed to forget what he was saying to explain himself or say that he was sorry and didn't mean to do that.

That was the alternative Anakin chose.

"Why didn't you tell me she was the Queen?" he suddenly asked.

Obi-Wan looked even more confused. The ginger frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… you know that we were kind of friends when we were younger. It was quite a surprise when I saw her this… grown up and being this huge political figure." He tried his best to sound nonconformist with the hidden information. His professor just stared at him, realization appearing on his green eyes. "I didn't know what to say to her."

"You did when you said you were Amakin Skymalker." Obi-Wan provoked. Anakin rolled his eyes. The older man laughed lightly. "Oh, Anakin. I've told you about her before but you never were interested in the political lessons anyway." His friend walked to him, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Besides, it's been sixteen years. I doubt she will remember you to be onfended by your lack of social skills."

He didn't know what made him more angry. The fact that Obi-Wan was sure that Padmé didn't remember him or the "lack of social skills" part.

"My social skills are fine, thank you." He said through gritted teeth. "Maybe if the Air Masters allowed me to…"

"Anakin. _Stop_." It was weird how Obi-Wan turned from his best friend to this strict rule follower from one second to another. Sometimes, he seemed to understand. On the next minute he didn't.

The blond sighed, staring at the floor. It was useless to express his frustation towards the Order. Especially to one of their members.

"I'm sorry, Master." He said apologetically. He wasn't, but fighting with Obi-Wan wasn't on his list of day activities.

His friend just smiled.

"Don't be. I'm used to it." There was a certain way he said that, as if he was tired of hearing how Anakin's life would be if the Air Masters didn't do this or that. "Listen boy, why don't we sleep uh? It was a long trip and I don't know about you but I'm tired. A nice nap would be great before dinner."

He was tired, so he nodded. Obi-Wan gave him a last smile before turning to make his bed. Anakin took a seat in his, sighing. He felt frustrated once again. Somehow it was nice to stay away from the Air Nation but the code would follow him everywhere, suffocating him. It didn't matter what he was thinking about - his thoughts always came back to the rules he despised and left him in the dark about his own life.

"Try to sleep, Anakin." He heard Obi-Wan's voice one last time before his mentor turned pack pulling the covers over himself. As usual, the ginger was asleep after five minutes. Of course he was tired after all those questions and excitement plus the trip and worrying about the responsability he was carrying. Anakin wasn't surprised.

Finally he decided to close his own eyes, finding a comfortable spot on bed. The mattress was soft and extremely cozy, different from the one he had back at the Temple. His thoughts traveled through everything, droids, ships, the Republic, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan… and soon, he was asleep.

It wasn't a calm sleep. He felt like he closed his eyes to open them again in a different place. Different but familiar. He remembered that sand, those houses. He recognized those screams - his neighbors' screams. They were in pain and he was useless. His training with Obi-Wan wouldn't help him save them. Why was he on Tatooine? Why couldn't he help those poeple that burned before his eyes?

He felt like a young child again, completely lost. He saw the Fire Guards marching down the streets, their red and bright gold armor shinning as they drove the flames with their fists. It was, as everything else, a familiar scene. The difference now was that Anakin knew how to do that. He could even make the fire vanish, save those people even though they did nothing to help him or his mother. They never looked at him like he was human. He was an object that could be sold and used. He had no feelings.

Or maybe he was an animal. Yes, he was for sure an animal. Because he indeed wanted to help them, save them from burning to death, but his hands and feets were chained like he was some kind of beast. He saw this young kid's hair catch fire, one of the houses trumble to the ground. He saw another guard jump, his legs making quick and sudden movements. The fire made the same movements as the man, going towards Watto's shop. It wasn't the gracious and calculates movements from the Air benders. It was sudden, wild. And Anakin liked it. He wanted to do that. He wanted to jump, to make the fire obey him like he was his only master. He didn't want to do it camly, peacefully. No. He wanted to move like the couldn't be tamed.

" _Ani, my sweet boy.._."

He opened his eyes abruptly, his chest rising and falling with the wheezing. The room was almost in complete darknes if it wasn't for the fire burning in the fireplace. He was sweating cold, trembling. It was too hot in there, but the high temperature was welcomed by the fire bender. It made him feel calm. Safe.

If the fire was there, he could fight anyone.

Looking towards Obi-Wan's bed he noticed that his Master was gone. Through the window, Anakin could see the night sky of Naboo. Did Obi-Wan lit the fire? Possibily. If Anakin screamed or moved a lot during his sleep his friend would have done it so he could calm down a little bit and have a good rest. Well, it had worked but only after he woke up. _Do it sooner next time, Master._

He sighed getting up from bed, not bottering to pack the blankets. He stared at the fire, hoping the flames would make him forget his mother's voice. He knew it was Shmi's. No one else called him Ani or "my sweet boy". After all those years, her fate troubled him to no end. He had no idea what happened to her, if she was still alive, if she had looked for him after he went with Qui-Gon. Was she worried? Was she alright?

Don't loose your time with questions that you will never get the answers, he berated himself. The flames burned more intensely before his gaze. They moved as he wished. It was so pleasurable to be able to that with something so simple as a look.

" _She's coming... she's coming..._ " The voices from the fire spoke in his head. The voices were with him since he was born. Anakin wasn't afraid of them. He welcomed them, they were part of his being. He was a fire bender after all. But, when he was about to ask who was "she"...

Someone knocked on the door.

With a frustrated sigh, he opened it. Anakin's blue eyes met the warm brown ones of the young woman that was the Water Nation's Queen. _Padmé._ The brunette stood anxiously, staring at him with nervosism - or maybe he was imagining that. And… fuck, she was so beautiful in a dark blue dress and a white diamond crown on her head. He tried not to notice her beauty like that, so openly - he was sure he was staring at her in a way he shouldn't - since she was a Queen and respect was the minumum she deserved. But since she was only a chilld, she captivated him. That, apparently, didn't change.

"Master Skywalker." _Master?_ Anakin was no Master. He didn't correct her though. He saw how unsure she was about being here, in his and Obi-Wan's quarters, talking to him. He wondered why. "I'm sorry about interruting your rest. I wouldn't if it wasn't important."

"Uhn.. Y-you didn't." Anakin stammered. "I was only sleeping."

He wanted to hit himself for being so dumb. If he was sleeping, she would have interrupted his rest and that was not the case. Padmé seemed confused but didn't question him about it. Maybe she saw his stammering was a sign of his jitters.

"Well, can… can I come in?"

Anakin cleared his throat, giving her space to walk into the bedroom.

"Hm, yeah. Sure."

Padmé gave him a little nod. She looked around curiously. Anakin wondered if she knew every room of that palace. Probably not. After closing the door behind them he turned to see her standing in the middle of the room, with a little smile. Her brown eyed went to the fire in the fireplace. The young Queen frowed.

"Were you cold?" Was _that_ the important thing she wanted to discuss with him? Maybe it wasn't something so important. Maybe she was as curious about him as he was about her. Maybe she finally remembered him as the little boy from her childhood - two weeks of her childhood.

"No, actually." He answered stirring his own her in a sign of distress. "I think Obi-Wan litted it up before leaving the room. Hm… Do you know where…?"

"Yes. He was with me." Padmé interrupted him, awnsering the question that was about to come. Anakin suddenly felt his cheeks turn hot with her stare. Was Obi-Wan right? Did she feel disrespected by his silence during the tea? "Your Master is a wise man. He told me such interesting stories about the Air Nation, his life and.. well, about you, actually."

He wanted to kill Obi-Wan.

"I hope they were nice stories." It was all he said, and then, Anakin stammered again. "I-I mean… Obi-Wan likes to tell people my most embarrassing moments. I think it makes him feel better about himself."

Padmé giggled.

"I can assure you that embarrassing moments was not the topic of our conversation." She said, noticing his sigh of relief. Padmé wanted to laugh but contained herself. "But, Master Skywalker…"

"I am no Master." Anakin corrected her. He couldn't help it. She raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm only a student- and when I finish my lessons, I won't be a Master anyway."

"Is that because you are a fire bender?" Her question came out so casually, as if they knew each other for years. He almost believed that he didn't hear it right. That he was imagining those beautiful lips and that sweet voice. That Padmé was only kidding, maybe. But no, she did ask that. His surprise must have been clear on his face since she quickly tried to explain herself. "Master Kenobi told me."

"So _those_ were the stories he told you." It wasn't Obi-Wan's place to tell people what he was. It was his. Anakin knew it wasn't Padmé's fault. He would have told her anyway if she mentioned something about those two weeks - but she didn't. And now he was frustrated. "About my bending?"

"Yes. Well… I can see that you are a fire bender." She laughed lightly, her eyes going to the fire. Anakin could see the flames reflecting in those dark orbes of her eyes. "This room is so hot right now and you don't even notice it. Tell me, can you feel the heat?"

She was a curious thing, he could tell. Still, Anakin didn't know what part of that talk was the important thing she mentioned earlier. To be honest, he didn't care. It was the first time they spoke to each other. His chance of redemption after his terrible conduct during the tea. Besides, he liked her curiosity and her presence was soothing.

"I do. It just doesn't botter me." He replied, amused by her reaction. Padmé seemed to be fascinated. "You act as if you never met a fire bender before."

"And I haven't! I'm a Queen. I can't leave the castle, even walking on the streets is considered dangerous. Traveling to other planets… meeting new people… That is something people believe I can do, but the truth is that I can't." She told him. "You are the first fire bender I meet, Anakin Skywalker, at least that I know of. Maybe Palpatine is one, but I know for sure that I'll never start a conversation with him only to ask about that."

"You don't seem to like this guy." Anakin noticed the disgust in her voice when she said 'Palpatine'. He was no idiot. He knew about the Fire Nation's new King. His King, in a certain point of view. He forgot that the Fire Nation's ruler was at the Palace as well… Maybe, just maybe, the man would tell him about the fire bending techniques. About the culture the Air Master's told him that was dangerous and evil. Was that true? Were those people, t _he people he was supposed to be part of_ , pure darkness and rage? If the King himself tell him that, then Anakin would truly believe it.

"I don't know if I like him or not. I bet you won't too when you meet him." She looked at him, expecting some reaction. She didn't got any. Padmé sighed, walking towards him. "The truth is, Mas- _Anakin Skywalker_ , is that Master Kenobi didn't only tell me about your bending nature. He also told me about Tatooine. That you were a slave."

Anakin froze. Padmé seemed to notice that and bit her lip in anticipation. So that was the important thing she wanted to tlak about. His past as a slave. Tatooine. Of course. She was a Queen, a ruler. Learning about it, about how slave masters worked… yes, it was all part of ther lessons that he could tell never seemed to end. And he was the subject of her interview.

"Oh, ok. Go on then, your Majesty. Ask your questions." He said, rudely. Anakin didn't notice Padmé's surprised gasp and interrupted her before she could say anything. He sat at his bed, staring up at her with a hard expression. How wrong he was to think she was a sweet and kind person. She was just a politician, cold, seeing people as her experiments. Now, he was supposed to tell her how his years - his mother's years - of slavery were like. And the worst part of it was that she was a Queen and he was only a fucking… what? Air-Bender student? What was he? He didn't even had a title! "I can't say that I'll be honest about it, but I'll tell you all of the sordid details."

" _What?_!" Padmé exclaimed, confused and somehow angry for his rude reply. She hated when people talked with her using sarcasm. But if she was right about it - about him… "No. I don't want to interview you about slavery!" If that was what he thought she was going to do. If she got all of his sighs right.

"No? Wow, your Majesty, you truly have a kind heart." Anakin's sarcasm was still there. The blond could see the Queen's frustration and anger. It only made him feel better. Good. That was what she was supposed to feel after lying about her plans only to make him forgive her. He was tired about people treating him like some kind of study object. "You were right before- you are interrupting my rest. The door is right there so would you please go so I can return to my sleep? Oh, yes! Where are my manners? Should I show you the way?"

The brunette stared at him with a blazzing look. Her face was red, her mouth was open in shock. He didn't want to, but he noticed she looked dangerous when angry. The water glass Obi-Wan left over the table beside his bed suddenly fell to the floor, scaring the young woman. The sound of the glass breaking was the only thing that saved him from being killed by the young Queen. Or, at least, he assumed it was the sound that startled her.

Padmé looked from the broken glass to him.

"How dare you speak in such a manner with me?" She inquired with gritted teath. "Do I need to remind you some things? You are in _my house_ , you are _my guest_ , you are sleeping in _my room_ , you'll eat _my foo_ d. You are currently in _my Nation's main planet_. And, while here, you'll …" Her eyes suddenly found something on the floor on the side of a small bag. Padmé interrupted herself, walking towards the object on the floor. She took it in her hands, her posture now somewhat hesitant, with a thoughtful expression. "What… What is this?"

Anakin finally looked at what was in her hands. He went pale. The doll was being examined by the brunette. She looked at him with realization and yet, many questions.

"It is a doll. Certainly you know what a doll is." He tried to hide his fluttler with sarcasm once again. She didn't reply, so he went on. "It… it is not your problem why I have a doll, your Majesty."

"It is because this was _m_ y doll. It was my favorite, I used to play with her all the time. Then, there was this little boy… I-I gave it to him." Happy brown eyes found blue aprehensive ones. Anakin didn't answer. Silence fell between them.

"That doesn't matter." Why was he so proud? She remembered him! That was clear now. It was everything he wished since he heard about going to Naboo. And now the doll was in her hands, as he promised Ahsoka. "You can keep it. It is your doll after all, _your Majesty_."

"Why…" She started, but stopped herself before she could ask him what se wanted. Why didn't he tell her the truth? Why was he being so rude towards her? If he had the doll, he remembered her, just like now she remembered him. Padmé was so confused. She hated having so many questions in her mind. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Anakin raised his arms, frustrated. He really didn't care about it anymore. At least, that was what he told himself. Because now he saw her as one of the many leaders he met: only caring about themselves. She didn't think about his pain when she planned to ask him about his years as a slave, when he was only a young boy. He remebered it as if those terrible things happened yesterday. Maybe pain is not easier to forget. _"Hey, remember me? I'm the boy that played with you during two weeks. I went away and now I'm way cuter than I was before._ "

Anakin was still being sarcastic. When he saw Padmé's hurted expression he almost regretted it. Almost. He turned his back on her. No, he really didn't want to think about how childish his actions were. He was acting the way Obi-Wan always told him not to. Yes, his Master will be displeased when he hear about this.

"I- I… Of course I didn't remember you. How could I? I was eight years old and… you… you've grown up. You look so different." She stared at the doll in her hands. Damn, sixteen years had passed since those weeks. "I thought you looked a little familiar. The thing you said earlier… about being good at fixing things, I knew I heard that before." Anakin had his back turned to her, yet Padmé could see how tense he was. Was he truly upset about it? Well, he shouldn't be. He had no reason to be. In fact, the Skywalker was acting like a child. _Maybe he is still a child_ , she thought. "And if you weren't coarse towards me, I would have told you that I've heard your story before. Years ago, more precisely. I would have asked you if you are the same slave boy from Tatooine that came here years ago, the boy that made me so curious… and became my friend."

Anakin Skywalker turned to her, finally, just to see a look of longing in Padmé's eyes. She walked towards the broken glass on the floor, taking the pieces and puting them on the table. She also putted the doll besided her, a sad expression in her eyes.

"Padmé…" He tried. Should he use her first name? He didn't know anymore.

She raised her hand. He promtly closed his mouth.

"No. I don't want to hear your words anymore, Skywalker." If that was one thing Padmé Naberrie was sure was that no one speaks to her like he did. If he wanted to have a pleasant conversation, maybe try to restore their old and short but still powerful friendship back, she would be opent to it. But before, he needed to apologize. She was a Queen, a ruler, and he was indeed her guest. Padmé wouldn't tolerate indecorum from anyone. Even from him. "You thought I was going to ask you about slavery, didn't you?" His silence was everything she needed. "Well, I wasn't. I would never invade someone's privacy like that. As I said, I was going to tell you that I've heard about Tatooine before. I was going to ask you to confirm it."

"Padmé… _" Fuck. Fuck. Fuck_. It was all Anakin could think. Why was she so gracious even when mad? No, not mad. Disappointed. And once again he called her by her first name. This time, the Skywalker didn't even notice.

Padmé raised her hand again and he once again closed his mouth.

"The doll is yours. I gave it to you as a gift after all. Keep it." She said shortly. Turning to the door and opening it, she told him one last thing. "See you at dinner."

Anakin stared at the closed door. If Obi-Wan or Ahsoka had been there, they would call him an idiot. Well, this time, he would agree with them. He was probably the biggest idiot in the whole galaxy.


End file.
